Samurai Warlord
So, young ninjas. You will come to challenge me at my own fortress will you? Do you think this is some kind of GAME?! No. You may think that by defeating my idiot minions that you have weakened me, but YOU ARE WRONG! - The Warlord after the defeat of Screeching Owl The Samurai Warlord, referred to in game as the Evil Samurai Warlord, or preferred his real name to the Nintendo DS version as "Ashida", is the leader of the Samurai and the main antagonist of Mini Ninjas. He is a Samurai skilled in Kuji magic and is well over three hundred years old. He fell into the dark depths at the end of the game. Character History Mini Ninjas Not much is known about the Warlord's early life, although it is confirmed he somehow learned the way of Kuji magic and built up an army in an attempt to take over the world three hundred years before the start of the game. However, he was defeated by the Ninja Master, who scattered the spells of Kuji magic and began an era of peace. However, after three hundred years, the Warlord managed to rise again and began reoccupying his old fortresses with Samurai he created from forest animals. He used these Samurai to capture more animals to build his armies and terroize villages. Unfortunately for him, he failed to realize that using Kuji magic in such a way was disrupting the balance of nature. As a result, huge funnel storms formed at his castles and caused great disturbances, alerting the Ninja Master to his plan. The Warlord was able to capture four of the ninjas that had Japanese Language been sent by the Ninja Master, but was unable to stop another Japanese ninja named Hiro from thwarting his plans. One by one, his fortresses were defeated, but the Warlord swore that this did not weaken him. Finally, all of the ninjas he had captured were freed, and they went to challenge him at his own fortress. Despite his efforts to prevent them from entering his animated castle, the young Hiro engaged him in combat. Battle Main Article: Evil Samurai Warlord The Warlord is the fifth and final boss. He generates ten spheres from his beads, which are powered by Kuji magic. The energy given off blows away the walls and ceiling of the room. The only way to defeat him is to destroy the spheres, which are affected by Kuji magic. While fighting, he summons Samurai to distract Hiro. After being weakened, he levatates higher in the air and tries to blast Hiro with Kuji magic, using Ice Storm and Lightning Storm. When all of his spheres are destroyed, the Warlord is drained of his power and begins giving off energy. Suddenly, the floor begins to crack as a result of the energy release. During Warlord's death, Hiro runs to a distance before a geyser of energy emits from the Warlord's body. Aftermath The Samurai armies were freed from their twisted spell after the Samurai Warlord's defeat and returned to forest animals, the storms broke up and floated away, and the Living Castle fell apart without the Kuji magic needed to animate it. Mysteriously, as the narrator stated what happens very often with evil Samurai Warlords, a crevice opened up beneath the Warlord's falling form, and he disappeared into its depths, swallowed up by the darkness within. Mini Ninjas Adventures Evil Samurai Warlord return in Mini Ninjas Adventures. Personality The Warlord is shown as arrogant when not seeing the ninjas as a threat even after they had defeated all of his bosses. He instead would blames these defeats on his minions. Appearance The Warlord was about the height of the Ninja Master. He was bald at the top of his head, with white spikes sticking out horizontally, as well as bushy white eyebrows and a goatee. He wore a dark blue kimono under a white vest with brown colored beads around his neck with gold kanji. He wore wooden sandals. Abilities The Samurai Warlord had skill in Kuji magic, surpassing even master is Hiro. He knew a forbidden spell that allowed him to turn animals into his minions and return them back at will. He was able to summon these minions in a way similar to Monks. He also knew Ice and Lightning generation. Trivia *Although his name was not directly stated, it is indirectly implied that his name is Ashida, mentioned in Nintendo DS version. His fortress was called the Fortress of Ashida, and it was shown that the Spears of Ashida (a type of plant) were named after someone named Lord Ashida, and that they were used for Japanese magicial purposes. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Samurai Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Female